The Koopa Kids
The Loops Kids is a series on Netflix created by Chunky Kong, then ElReyDosMemes stole it. It is a very edgy anime series about Bowser and his mentally retarded children searching for the seven sandwiches. Bowser has so many children because he hates condoms. Main cast Lemmy : An annoying little shit that everybody despises because he goes around thinking everything is candy. Morton : An evil grumpy sociopath who blows up orphanges and watches try not to laugh videos. Wendy : A boring unpopular chick who proves who doesnt need boys, by using pistols, and listening to Blink 182, when in actual fact she's really boring and uninteresting. Roy : Fat guy who makes food reviews, mainly known from his Sainsbury's Chocolate Chip Cookie Review. He is mainly known for these reviews, however his true passion was gaming and he's always wanted to be a gaming YouTuber. Iggy : Hates everyone, including kindergartners and animals because his retarded brother cut his hair, and honestly needs to move on at this point. Ludwig : Sits in the basement playing Fortnite because Junior stole his logo. Bowser Jr. : A 4 year old british kid and is one of Bowser's favorite kids Larry : Has a crush on his sister and is Bowser's 2nd favorite kid. Bowser : The Koopa Kid's father and a Raging, achoholic sociopath who murdered Larry's mom because he thought it would be funny. Reccuring characters Peach: Bowser's girlfriend; a cherished mother who hates her children. She secretly hates Bowser but sticks with him because he has a large penis. Kamek : A miserable wizard who was chemically castrated when he was 9, which is why he sounds like a girl. Messenger : An annoying piece of shit who cries all of the time. He died after he went on a rollercoaster and forgot to put on his seatbelt. Wiggler : A bug which has no purpose but to spit obligatory lines, sometimes gets upset and angry, but thats about it. Lakitu : Beta male obligatory line spitter. Mario : A sociopath, who steps on his brothers foot. Green Mario: Who is this guy again? Toadette : One of the Happy Singalong Friends, who is one of the whiny emos because she didn't get her Three Days Grace album for Christmas. Sam: An emo kid who's part of the Happy Singalong Friends, he wants his life to suck, just so he has shit to complain about. Waluigi: An Assist Trophy, which are unplayable characters which help the fighters in battle. Behind the scenes The voice acting and sprite editing was done by Freezeflame22 and the sprites were from the spriters resource or later, from deviantart. The music on the theme tune is the song: "I wanna be famous". The picture is the main cast of The Koopa Kids at the end of the theme tune. It was made on Paint and Windows Movie Maker. ﻿﻿Episodes When a new episode is made, it will be added to the list. Trivia *The series wasn't actually going to have voice acting at all, however, FF22 decided it would be better with them. *Corporal Paraplonk, Private Goomp, Sergeant Guy, Wiggler and Lakitu weren't actually going to be characters in the show, but were added in after FF22 got to know and like their characters more. *Trooper (who is called Kooper in this series) and - from the Toad Show and Toadal Drama Island - was in a few episodes. However, FF22 decided to scrap up the character due to Corporal Paraplonk already filling his role, and losing personal interest in ILVGwebmasters videos. * Occasionally, some of the background that appear as extras are other youtubers, like some of his friends, that appear as Mario recolors. * Freeze flame 22 made a spinoff about Carl * Despite the series's supposed removal from FreezeFlame22's channel, the videos on this wiki are still good to watch Category:Series Category:Overweight Characters Category:Skinny guys Category:Bowsers favorite children Category:Crazy guys Category:Lemmy-haters